


Kroshka

by FantabulousAss



Series: Overwatch Weight Stuff [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, F/F, Fat Character, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Stuffing, Weight Gain, fat kink, fat worship, something different for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantabulousAss/pseuds/FantabulousAss
Summary: “So sweet, my love. Could it be all the sugar we’ve been stuffing you with?”





	Kroshka

“Come on, my love. Just one more bite.” The Russian crooned, holding up the melted remains of some vanilla ice cream to her lover’s lips.

Mei’s lips were flushed bright pink with effort and how cold her treat had been. Her lips were almost the same color as her tightly packed belly, which Zarya had insisted on not touching until Mei had finished her ice cream.

“Zarya, I don’t think I can handle it. My belly’s packed so tight!” She whimpered a little and Zarya pushed her glasses up for her as they slipped down her chubby cheeks.

“I know you can, lovely. Now, draw up all your strength! It’s just one little bite.” While her voice was even, purposefully soothing, she couldn’t keep her composure long. She was dying to touch Mei’s belly, and free her from her too-small leggings, so small they were starting to cut into her butt, but this was an exercise in endurance, for the both of them.

With another uncomfortable whine that sent another short, longing pulse through Zarya’s body, Mei opened her mouth and swallowed the ice cream, liquid by now.

“There! I’m done! Now please, Zarya!”

“Patience, _kroshka_ , patience. I have to put the bowl down.” With movements much surer than she felt, she placed the bowl on the night stand next to their bed. “Now, my love, what do you want first?”

Mei, her hands tied so prettily in red ribbon above her, rubbed her legs together, squeezing them a little. “Hey! That’s cheating!” Zarya laughed, moving her hand to where her legs were cramped the hardest. “But if that’s what you’d rather have, that can be arranged.”

Another little whine escaped her lips just before she licked them, finding some sweetness there. “No, no, my belly. Please, love, please. It hurts.”

Well, how could she argue with that? Zarya placed a large, callused hand on Mei’s belly and firmly pressed in before starting to rub. “Oh, look at you, little _kroshka_ , so stuffed! So fat for me. How lovely you look there, tied up and flushed and no relief for this fatty thing.”

Another low whine, this one more of a keen, as she clearly resisted clenching her legs together again. “Please, Zarya!”

Zarya rubbed with earnest, slow and easy, with breaks here and there as she worked some burps from Mei’s pretty, slick lips. “That’s right, love. That’s right.”

It only took a few minutes for Mei to smile at Zarya, that wicked grin that promised trouble. “Come on, love. I feel better. Can we…?” She glanced down at the tight leggings.

Zarya looked at her, with those fat little arms tied up above her, the perfect frame for her chubby face. She sighed, hands still working to ease her lover’s ache. “Can we what?”

“So mean, making me say it.” She pouted, tugging at her restraints gently, not wanting to undo the pretty bow. “Can we move on?”

“You’d like to fuck now? With you tied up like a pretty, pink little pig? What will you do, other than oink your way to pleasure? Selfish!” Despite the teasing, Zarya had to taste Mei’s lips, savoring the coolness of her mouth and the vanilla sweetness of her lips. “But if you insist…”

Mei nodded, big brown eyes locking on Zarya’s and then glancing back down at the leggings. “You know, I can’t even see where those leggings are digging into me?” Her voice was low with lust, a whine not breaking free, but there, underneath everything else. “I’ve gotten much too fat for that, my love. You’ll have to take them off yourself.”

Finally, Zarya moaned, looking at how far they cut into her fat girlfriend’s hips and tender lower belly. “Do they hurt?”

“Not too bad,” Mei admitted, subtly squeezing her legs together again. “I’ve got so much padding, it’s hard to tell.”

Another groan tumbled from Zarya’s lips and she straddled Mei, one hand on the headboard, just above where Mei’s pretty little hands were tied up, the other busy trying to get between stretched spandex and fatty skin. “ _Fuck_ , Mei, how did you manage to cram yourself into these?”

As Mei’s body wobbled with Zarya’s every attempt to get into the leggings, she whined, giggling halfway through as the leggings finally slid down near her crotch and Zarya’s hand brushed her mound. “With some jumping and a bit of prayer.”

“And you didn’t let me watch? So _selfish_ , _kroshka_!” Zarya was starting to lose her composure, dying to see Mei’s pretty face as she begged for release.

“I wanted you to help. See how far they might’ve come up then, my love. Imagine all this,” She bucked her hips, setting her considerable belly into motion, “squeezed into these leggings. Imagine watching me just _bursting_ out of them. I heard some seams pop, I swear it.”

Another pulse, stronger this time, made Zarya moan in earnest. “Christ, Mei. Fucking look at you. So swollen, but a perfect little pear.”

Mei blushed at the praise, unable to keep her legs, with those thick thighs, from crossing again. “Please, Zarya. I’m dying, here.”

Zarya laughed and kissed her again, before working her way underneath Mei’s panties. Delightfully soaked, just as she’d thought they’d be. “Look at you, so wet for me. Or was it for the food?”

“I-I guess you’ll have to- to- _oh yessss_ ,” She moaned as Zarya’s finger found her clit and gave it a rough rub. Her legs were stuck in position, the leggings keeping them firmly together, keeping Zarya’s hand trapped in the warmth of her girlfriend.

Sucking hickeys and biting Mei’s neck came next as she continued to massage Mei’s clit, even going back and going inside, making a mess with her girlfriend’s slick until she felt Mei start to shudder. Mei cried out in disappointment when Zarya’s hand managed to pull out of her panties, and she looked furiously at Zarya, who shot her a little smirk.

“What, _kroshka_? I told you to be patient!” She laughed huskily, bringing her slick fingers up to her face and giving them a little lick. “So sweet, my love. Could it be all the sugar we’ve been stuffing you with?”

Mei groaned and bucked her hips again, setting her body wobbling with the motion. “Zarya, _qǐng_ , I was so close!”

“I know. Don’t worry, _snezhinka_ , you’ll be coming soon.” Zarya reached behind Mei, brushing their breasts together as she did. She unhooked Mei’s bra and watched as her small breasts fell from the bra, which was too small as well. She brought the bra up to where Mei’s hands were tied and flipped the bra up and out of the way. “I missed your little breasts, and don’t they look so happy to see me?”

Despite their flabbiness, the nipples were hard little buds that tightened even more when Zarya continued her mission down in Mei’s soaked underwear.

No one could say Zarya was a selfish lover. In fact, Mei came three times before she had to quit, once trembling around Zarya’s thick finger and the other two with clitoral stimulation alone.

However, after hours of teasing, feeding and dirty talk, Zarya practically ached with need, her own body pulsing and needy for some form of touch. “I’m getting hungry again,” Mei whispered, breath hardly returned after her last. “I think I’d like some Russian.”

“Don’t you think you’re slick?” Zarya laughed, but made no move to untie Mei, instead leaving her to watch as Zarya flopped back, her own thick thighs clenching up before her hand found its way to her clitoris.

She finally got off to the sound of Mei panting, and giving more little whines. “I’m so greedy, Aleksandra. I need more. I need more sweets, more food… more of you. I want to grow even larger for you, my love, my soldier. My heart and liver. I want to be so fat even _you_ can’t lift me. Every bit of me will wobble then. We’ll look back on tonight and laugh at how little I was, how these leggings wouldn’t fit my butt, but then they wouldn’t even fit one of my fat legs. That sound good, _tài dí xióng_?”

“ _Da_ ,” She ground out, panting through her afterglow, so she could finally untie Mei and just hold her for a while, in her arms.

Mei shook her hands a few times, to get blood flow back into her pretty little fingers. “I could’ve helped, you know.”

“I know.” She snuggled into Mei’s neck, long brown hair, some sweaty, stuck to her, but she didn’t care. Mei, with those beautiful, pudgy cheeks, plump lips and gorgeous brown lips. “I wanted to do it.”

“Well. Fine. But next time, I help, alright?”

“Fine.” She hummed, rubbing Mei’s stomach with a loving, reverent hand. “Are you really still hungry?”

**Author's Note:**

> qǐng = Chinese, "please"  
> snezhinka = Russian, "snowflake"  
> tài dí xióng = Chinese, "Teddy Bear"
> 
> Did you know that "kroshka" is a Russian term of endearment that means "crumb" or "little one"? Cutest shit ever! This is nothing more than shameless, feeder/feedee, fat stuff and smut. Thank you for reading! Comments are love!


End file.
